


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of Frank, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen is assigned to write a review of Pokemon Go and meets a mutual friend on the docks. <br/>Bonus: Foggy loves Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ejunkiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/gifts).



“You wanted to see me?” Karen asked after knocking on the door to Ellison’s office.

“Karen, come on in.” He took his usual spot, leaning against the front of his desk as he beckoned her in. “Don’t look so nervous. You’ve been doing great work.”

She visibly relaxed.

His smile was smug, “So well in fact… that I’d like you to branch out from your usual topics.”

Karen pursed her lips, “What were you thinking?’

“You heard about that Pokémon app?”

How could she not? Aside from the sudden surge of people out and about in the city, Foggy had just been raving about it over drinks a few days earlier, actually sputtered out his martini when his phone vibrated, _“Karen! There’s a Gastly in your drink!” He stared at the screen after taking a screen shot with her laughing in the background. “This is awesome.” He mumbled, eyes wide. There was a look of pure joy on his face. At her chuckle, he glanced up. “Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” She laughed and put out a hand, “I think I’m good with living vicariously through you.”_

_She didn’t mind that it took them an extra thirty minutes for him to walk her back to her apartment as he stopped along the way._

She nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

“Excellent. I’d like an opinion piece, of sorts, with interviews with both app users and non-users by the end of the week. This will be good for you Karen.” He winked at her and she shook her head with a smile, “Whatever you say boss.”

 She had started walking around when she noticed the increased traffic of pedestrians strolling around her neighborhood, phones out and frequently glancing around, and decided her apartment was not the place to finish this story.

Curiosity led her to the docks.  And ok, maybe she wanted to check in on another developing story she had going, but still. Seemed fairly likely the docks wouldn’t disappoint her on either endeavor.

(They didn’t). She spotted a group huddled around their friend’s screen. Two of the three were wearing NYU sweatshirts.

“John, you’re not dodging fast enough. Jesus. C’mon dude.”

Karen hung back until they had finished…. battling. She approached them with her notebook in hand and introduced herself. They were eager to voice their opinions and she couldn’t help but smile at their excitement.

“I have to ask, aren’t you guys a little nervous about being out here late? The docks aren’t the safest place to be.”

They exchanged glances with each other and shrugged. “Yeah, but there are so many people out now because of this.” John gestured to his phone, “Plus, with Daredevil and the Punisher cleaning up the streets, feels a little safer.”

“And we’ve caught all the Eevees we can handle on campus.” Chimed in another voice.

Before she could inquire further into their opinions on the vigilantes, one of the  students pointed behind Karen. “Oh my god there’s a Vaporeon next to that lady!”.

The group turned to see a woman with jet black hair and a leather jacket approaching them.

“Alright kids, time to say goodbye to the friendly journalist. And get your damn phone out of my face.” She waved the students arm out of the way with a huff.

“One sec. Ok. Got it.” The student said, unperturbed, and put away his phone as Karen thanked the group for their time before turning to the woman, the annoyance evident as she glared at her.

“Jessica.”

“Page. What the hell are you doing out here? A little bit early for you isn’t it? Only 11:30.”

“Why are you following me?”

Jessica gave a pointed stare.

Karen rolled her eyes, “ told Frank I don’t need a babysitter. It’s patronizing.”

The other woman shrugged, “Yeah, that’s for sure, but that’s a conversation you need to have with your boyfriend, not me.” Karen scrunched up her nose at the term.

Jessica continued, glancing around the empty docks, “Besides, he’s not the kind of guy you back out of a deal on, so I’m going to hold up my end of the bargain.”

Crossing her arms, Karen eyed the other woman, “Yeah, and what are you getting in return?”

“None of your damn business.”

Karen frowned, “Fine.”

“What’s the deal with those kids anyway? They forget that this is where that shoot out went down a couple weeks ago.” The two started walking back to the main street.

“Yeah, I know. They’re catching Pokémon. I’m writing an article about the new app.”

“Jesus Christ that shit is annoying.”

“Can I quote you on that?” Karen asked.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Good luck with the censoring.”

A few days later she emailed Ellison the piece. He peaked in her office with a broad smile, “Nice work, Karen. How did it feel writing about something other than death and corruption?” 

“Surprisingly not too bad. But can I go back to my piece on the Russians?” 

“You’re asking me like you haven’t already?” He gave her a knowing look over the rim of his glasses. 

She smirked, “Just figured I’d be polite and ask.”

“Get to work Karen.”

Karen saluted him before he ducked out, moving on to the next office. Before she opened up her notes, she emailed Foggy the article with the comment, _“Thanks for all your help”._

He texted back a few minutes later, _“Don’t think just because your article is done that I’m not dragging you out tonight. Gotta catch em all ;) “_

Karen shook her head and resumed her task with a smile. 

 

 


End file.
